


Athenia

by TheQueenAv



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lost Girl (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAv/pseuds/TheQueenAv
Summary: This is an original story that includes characters from many of my favorite television series. The main character is my original character.Inspired by a multitude of television series and Greek Mythology.Abbey is a supernatural detective for  Shadow Castle Ridge Police Department. Alongside her partner Tamsin and her sister Lilly, she solves crime that involve the supernatural or other worldly. Unfortunately, Abbey has a past she can't escape. A demon she can't fool.Will she survive?





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

“….what about her?”

“Leave her. She’s nothing but an abomination.”

“…but what if she isn’t?”

“With an attitude like that, you will never ascend to take my place. Let’s go.”

 

**************************

 

“Athenia,  Zeus will see you now.”

A guard opens the cell I am in and places chains on my pale wrists. He escorts me to a hall full of filled seats of what I assume are the council members of the Twelve except one seat is empty, my mother’s.

“ATHENIA! Ares claims you murdered his son in cold blood and then you were found over the lifeless corpse of your mother. Do you have a response for the council?” came Zeus’s voice as he strides majestically down his spiral staircase that is attached to his own private chambers.

“I accidently took his life, yes , but that was only because I did not know how to control my newly discovered powers. And I was over my mother because I found her dead, murdered. I passed out due to grief but, I kept going in and out of consciousness. I heard two voices.”

“Who’s voice did you hear, child?”

“Ares and his other son.”

Zeus paced for a minute, then, strolled over to Ares.

“Did you take your sister’s life?”

Ares said nothing. He just hung his head.

Zeus turned away from him and then ran his hand into the stomach of Ares. He pulled out an eliminating ball of light.

“You are not my son. We do not harm our own. And I know this was not your idea.”

Zeus turned to me and I tried to avoid eye contact.

“You, child, are no longer safe here.  Therefore, I am sentencing you to banishment for your own safety. And as for Ares, take him to the hole!” He ordered as two guards escorted Ares out of the council hall, Ares screaming obscenities.

Zeus knelt down on one knee in front of me. He kissed my forehead.

“This is what your mother would want.”

Then, I saw darkness.

 

*************************

 

“Little lost sheep, can’t sleep?  I guess it’s because all you have done haunts you. Death shall be the only thing that becomes of you. You have no purpose. No love. Only hate. For me.”

**7:45 AM**

The sun creeps in through the cracks of my window. A knock comes to my door followed by a sweet, gentle voice. My sister, the angel, who has been by my side for about a year now strolls in with a tray will coffee and doughnuts on it.

“Rough night?” she asked. I slowly sat up as the pounding of my head begins. I nodded as she slips her hand into mine.

“What happened to you coming home early?”

“I did. Just not in the context you took it.”

She smiled.

“Anything good come out of it?”

“Well, babygirl, I can honestly tell you that Vodka mixes well with everything, except decisions.”

“Oh! Please tell me, Abs, you didn’t! You know she’s bad for you. She is the reason you refer yourself to such desecrating names like monster.”

She looks at me with that concerned look that makes me crumble.

God, I would do anything to keep this angel alive.

“Good point. I won’t see her again. Only because you are an angel. And who am I to go against an angel.”

She playfully punched my shoulder and laid down in my lap.

“You know the day you found me, I thought you were coming to kill me like HE killed my mother. Turns out you saved me from HIM. I owe you so much. Never would I have thought that my big sister was a badass. Let alone, willing to love me when she knew nothing about me. Thank you!” she exclaimed.

“No thanks necessary, babygirl. I will not let HIM hurt you ever again.”

She stood up and patted my leg.

“Time for you to get up. You have a phone call from Tamsin and she didn’t sound too happy.”

“Thank you! And Lilly?”

“Yeah?”

“You were worth saving.”

She smiled. Then she waltzed out the room.

 

**9:00 AM**

_May the light guide us all out of the darkness._

 

The smell of death has never bothered me. On the other hand, what humans can do to other humans always ceases to amaze me. Murder, robbery. Grand theft auto…The list goes on. What the Fae do is an entirely different story.

The dark desolate alley, no stranger to multiple crimes over the years, was the center of attention again. A call came in claiming to have heard shouting coming from the alley well past the time when anyone with any kind of self-preservation wouldn’t be caught dead there. Buried amongst the greasy chicken bones and soggy half-eaten pizza lay the cold, lifeless body of what appeared to be a young woman in her early twenties. Down in the bottom of the drab olive green dumpster, rusted out by years of garbage bags bursting open and leaking, the bloody mutilated body leaned against the side, tossed away like some worn-out rag doll. How had she come to be here? Missing one shoe, the other the heel broken off, broken fingernails showed signs that she struggled to save herself.

The steady downpour had all but washed away any footprints the killer may have left behind. With it came the humidity causing steam to rise up from the oil slicked pavement. Matching the ambiance of those who slowly and methodically scoured every inch of the alley looking for any trace of evidence the killer may have left behind that wasn’t washed away by the rain.

 

 “What do we have, Carter?” asked my partner Tamsin.

“Meet Emily Jacobs. 22. No murder weapon but, her body has extensive scarring,” Officer Carter responded.

“What kind of scarring?” I interrupted, curiously.

“Take a look for yourself.”

 

The forensic scientist removed the tarp. The young woman’s body has scars across her abdomen and alongside her arms. The scientist lifted her up and revealed a black spider-web like mark traversing from her shoulder to the middle of her back.

“A tattoo?”

“Not just a tattoo. Look,” I pointed out a familiar symbol.

“Just like Lauren Stiegler. Same killer?”

“Seems like it.”

I took out my phone and snapped a photo of the mark.

_Maybe Lilly could find out something about this mark. Why does this seem so familiar to me?_

 

*************************

 “You really think you can escape me. You would not have life if it was not for me. You, wretched swine. You are a disgrace to this family. This legacy.”

**6:30 PM**

“Please tell me you have something, babygirl?”

“Abbey, you offend me.”

“I’m sorry. It’s been a day,” I huffed as I collapsed on the couch beside her. Lilly was on her laptop with a cup of tea beside her.

“Another death just like Lauren?”

I nodded as I reached for my pill bottle.

“You need to slow down, Abs.”

“No can do, Lilu. I will slow down when I catch him. He has done so much to us. He even took our brother from us. I can’t just slow down when there is a monster on the loose.”

Lilly stopped looking at her screen and got up to reposition herself beside me. She grabbed my hand and began to rub circles.

“It must be heavy having the weight of everything on your shoulders. But, you don’t have to carry everything. Especially, when you have me. And he was my brother, too, even if we never really met one another,” she sighed, “Abbey, look at me.”

I raised my head to look her in the eye. An eye that has a small scar on the corner.

“We are going to find him together.”

“Together,” I smiled.

“Speaking of together, we have to get you laid. How long has it been?”

I playfully nudged her.

“Look at you multitasking,” I laughed.

 

*************************

 

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Water fell in an even, rhythmic pattern, echoing across cave walls. I rose to my feet. Blood covered my knees. Brunette hair hung down, framing my face, sticking to my neck. I had no memory of how I got here, wherever here is. The last thing I remember is Zeus telling me that this is what my mother would want. What did he mean by that?

Outside, I heard horses, maybe three. Then, I heard a voice. Female. Beautiful.  The moss covering the entrance of the cave moved aside. And the outlines of three figures entered the space. One, a man. A servant, perhaps? He was filthy. A combination of blood and dirt covered him from head to toe.His clothes were shredded. Another, a woman. She was more put together than the man. She adorned a black dress with a sword sheathe attached to her hip. She carried a baby that didn’t certainly look like hers. The third was also a woman but she looked more important. She wore a white shirt that was already splattered with blood atop black leather blacks. A sword attached at her hip and a simple, metal crown on top of her head. She looked like a queen.

She approached me with a blanket.

“Poor thing. You must be freezing,” she said.

I wasn’t even aware of my own clothes. Or should I say a lack there of. A shredded cloth covered me until around my knees.

She wrapped in the blanket and escorted me outside, where it was pouring down rain. She helped on her horse and we took off.

“Where are we going?” I asked shaking.

“She speaks. Somewhere safe love,” the woman responded.

 

**2:00 AM**

_Ding._

_Ding._

“What!” I groaned as I rolled over to left hand side of my bed. I grabbed my phone from the night stand.

 _Hey, you up?_ -Luce

_I am now. What do you want?_

_Normally, I would say you but tonight I need you to meet me somewhere._ –Luce

_Now? Its way too early to be making requests._

_Not a request, a demand._ –Luce

_Alright. Let me get dressed. Text me the address._

_YES. I win._ –Luce

_Whatever,dork._

 

 

**2:45 AM**

The streets were calm this time of night. Zeus knows why Luce needed me here. I leaned up against a brick side of a building in the alleyway awaiting for Luce’s arrival. A black motorbike pulls up and the rider steps off. I hovered my hand over my hunting knife. Then, the rider pulled off their helmet,shaking long locks.

“Relax, Abs. It’s only me,” came Luce’s voice.

“Don’t tell me to relax.”

She walked up to me and tries to give me a kiss on the mouth but I side stepped her causing her to connect with my cheek instead. An awkward silence falls between us.

“So um…anyway. Why I am here?” I broke the silence.

She pointed for me to follow her. She leapt and grabbed the metal landing sticking out of the building and pulled herself up. Then, she proceeded to slide up the fire escape until it ended. Next, she jumped up the side of the building with ease until I didn’t see her body anymore.

“Come on!” she yelped from above.

I followed suit.

I pulled myself up the wall and Luce grabbed my hand to ensure I didn’t fall.

I gave her a smile of appreciation.

“Look.”

My eyes followed her finger to a blonde woman. She looked to be 5’5 or 5’6. She could have been taller seeming we were at a faraway distance. She wore a white leather jacket atop white leather pants and boots. She carried a bow staff on her back and she was giving chase to a Lycan.

I didn’t think. I just jumped.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at doing summaries. I guess you will just have to read to find out what happens then, huh.
> 
> There is some Greek used.
> 
> Τέρας- Monster  
> Καληνύχτα αγάπη- Goodnight, love

Chapter Two  
“You really think you can escape me. You would not have life if it was not for me. You, wretched swine. You are a disgrace to this family. This legacy.”

6:30 PM  
“Please tell me you have something, babygirl?”  
“Abbey, you offend me.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s been a day,” I huffed as I collapsed on the couch beside her. Lilly was on her laptop with a cup of tea beside her.  
“Another death just like Lauren?”  
I nodded as I reached for my pill bottle.  
“You need to slow down, Abs.”  
“No can do, Lilu. I will slow down when I catch him. He has done so much to us. He even took our brother from us. I can’t just slow down when there is a monster on the loose.”  
Lilly stopped looking at her screen and got up to reposition herself beside me. She grabbed my hand and began to rub circles.  
“It must be heavy having the weight of everything on your shoulders. But, you don’t have to carry everything. Especially, when you have me. And he was my brother, too, even if we never really met one another,” she sighed, “Abbey, look at me.”  
I raised my head to look her in the eye. An eye that has a small scar on the corner.  
“We are going to find him together.”  
“Together,” I smiled.  
“Speaking of together, we have to get you laid. How long has it been?”  
I playfully nudged her.  
“Look at you multitasking,” I laughed.

*************************

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Water fell in an even, rhythmic pattern, echoing across cave walls. I rose to my feet. Blood covered my knees. Brunette hair hung down, framing my face, sticking to my neck. I had no memory of how I got here, wherever here is. The last thing I remember is Zeus telling me that this is what my mother would want. What did he mean by that?  
Outside, I heard horses, maybe three. Then, I heard a voice. Female. Beautiful. The moss covering the entrance of the cave moved aside. And the outlines of three figures entered the space. One, a man. A servant, perhaps? He was filthy. A combination of blood and dirt covered him from head to toe.His clothes were shredded. Another, a woman. She was more put together than the man. She adorned a black dress with a sword sheathe attached to her hip. She carried a baby that didn’t certainly look like hers. The third was also a woman but she looked more important. She wore a white shirt that was already splattered with blood atop black leather blacks. A sword attached at her hip and a simple, metal crown on top of her head. She looked like a queen.  
She approached me with a blanket.  
“Poor thing. You must be freezing,” she said.  
I wasn’t even aware of my own clothes. Or should I say a lack there of. A shredded cloth covered me until around my knees.  
She wrapped in the blanket and escorted me outside, where it was pouring down rain. She helped on her horse and we took off.  
“Where are we going?” I asked shaking.  
“She speaks. Somewhere safe love,” the woman responded.

2:00 AM  
Ding.  
Ding.  
“What!” I groaned as I rolled over to left hand side of my bed. I grabbed my phone from the night stand.  
Hey, you up? -Luce  
I am now. What do you want?  
Normally, I would say you but tonight I need you to meet me somewhere. –Luce  
Now? Its way too early to be making requests.  
Not a request, a demand. –Luce  
Alright. Let me get dressed. Text me the address.  
YES. I win. –Luce  
Whatever,dork.

2:45 AM  
The streets were calm this time of night. Zeus knows why Luce needed me here. I leaned up against a brick side of a building in the alleyway awaiting for Luce’s arrival. A black motorbike pulls up and the rider steps off. I hovered my hand over my hunting knife. Then, the rider pulled off their helmet,shaking long locks.  
“Relax, Abs. It’s only me,” came Luce’s voice.  
“Don’t tell me to relax.”  
She walked up to me and tries to give me a kiss on the mouth but I side stepped her causing her to connect with my cheek instead. An awkward silence falls between us.  
“So um…anyway. Why I am here?” I broke the silence.  
She pointed for me to follow her. She leapt and grabbed the metal landing sticking out of the building and pulled herself up. Then, she proceeded to slide up the fire escape until it ended. Next, she jumped up the side of the building with ease until I didn’t see her body anymore.  
“Come on!” she yelped from above.  
I followed suit.  
I pulled myself up the wall and Luce grabbed my hand to ensure I didn’t fall.  
I gave her a smile of appreciation.  
“Look.”   
My eyes followed her finger to a blonde woman. She looked to be 5’5 or 5’6. She could have been taller seeming we were at a faraway distance. She wore a white leather jacket atop white leather pants and boots. She carried a bow staff on her back and she was giving chase to a Lycan.  
I didn’t think. I just jumped.

 

 

Jump.  
Jump.  
Jump.

All I have ever done was…Jump.

No matter what century.   
No matter what era.  
No matter what version of me.

I always jumped.  
For so long, I found darkness to be my only friend. It was always comforting, because within it, I could hide from the monsters that surrounded me and I could forget everything that they once stole from me.   
My life.  
My heart.  
Even my soul.  
Eventually, there would have been nothing left but the abomination me father saw in me.   
That comforting darkness let me see beauty in the deepest depths. Some people saw murders, I saw an artist. Some people saw thievery, I saw a young man struggling to support and feed his family. There is beauty in darkness. I just let mine cloud who I was, causing me to question everything. So, I didn’t always jump.  
Now, that very same darkness I saw beauty in, all I see fear.   
My fear.  
A fear that encompasses me to be a better person.  
A better being.  
A better daughter.  
A better Goddess.

∞

“What are you doing?” yelled Luce who faded away with each stride I took.  
I ignored her question so I could focus on the blonde woman. Every leap of mine matched hers up until she tripped on some pipe. The Lycan escaped without any harm coming to it. I walked up to the woman and grabbed her by her bicep.  
“What are you doing? You can’t just let him get away?” she squirmed under my hand.  
“That was a friend of mine,” I let go of her,” Now, why were you chasing him?”  
“Because she was following orders,” a voice came. Then a door shaped portal appeared and another blonde woman stepped through. She was dressed in a nice black pant suit accompanied with a simple watch. Her hair fell down in tresses to one side.  
She helped the other woman up off of the ground.  
“Are you alright, honey?”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s an HR nightmare,” I snickered.  
“It’s none of your business. What are you doing intervening like that?”  
“That was my friend, Michael.”  
“Likely story. And who are you?”  
“Mortal name Abigail Lawson. Mystical Athenia.”   
Both of the ladies’ mouths dropped. I believe that was the first time in a while I revealed myself. I forgot how much of shock it was.  
“As in Athena? Greek Mythology Athena?” Miss pantsuit asked.  
“But how can that be?” chimed in the other woman.  
“Long story. By the way, who are the two of you?”  
“Ava Sharpe and this is Sara Lance. We work with the government to restore history. We were in pursuit of that creature…”  
“Lycan,”I corrected.  
“Lycan. We thought it was a fugitive but I guess we were wrong.”  
Ava clicked a button on her watch and the portal reappeared and she slid across the threshold.  
“Hey, here is my number and Ava’s if you want to tell us that story,” Sara added as she took a second look at my ass before following her girlfriend.  
“Well, that looked like fun,” Luce said out of breath.  
∞

Drowning.  
Drowning.  
I am constantly drowning or was it the water being poured over my head during the bath this strange woman gave me. She has a smile similar to hers. And she’s pregnant. Why would she bring me here? To her home? Why would she give me a bath? Cloth me? Or even give me a warm bed? If she only knew the real me, she would run now.   
I am nothing but a monster.

“Better, little one?” She broke me from the downpour that is my thoughts.  
I nodded. I tried to speak but it only came out as noises.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“Τέρας ,” I placed my head over my heart in reference to me.  
She pat the back of my head and smiled down at me. The woman behind her handed her a cloth and she helped out of the basin. Her assistant put a gown over my body.  
“She is ready for bed, Miss Abigail. If you need anything else, I will be down stairs.” Then, the servant ducked through the doorway with ease.  
Abigail? What a beautiful name for a beautiful face. This stranger has somehow made me fell welcomed and loved but, she doesn’t even know me. Or who I am? She must be a saint.  
She tucked me under the spread of covers and knelt beside the bed. She place a warm hand on my forward and placed a kiss to replace her fingers.  
Before she left her position, she leaned down towards my ear.  
“You are not a monster, my dear,” she whispered.   
A smile glazed my face.  
“Καληνύχτα αγάπη,” she said as she sauntered out the doorway.  
Warmth filled my body. I no longer felt the dark, damp hole Zeus put me in. If this is Earth, I don’t want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates to come! This is just the beginnings.


End file.
